Ultima Alianza
by Pirate Peach
Summary: a grandes problemas, soluciones extremas. quedaba algo más de la profecía por revelar y esta vez un dragon se une al fénix en su venganza. advertencia: Spoilers del Libro6 y esto va para un slash así que están avisados.


**Notas antes de:** Si bien pretendo escribir una historia m/m de Harry y Draco, no esperen que todo suceda en la primera línea. Decidí tomarme el tiempo para que cualquier tipo de relació fluyera, después de todo le debo un mínimo de respeto a los personajes tan bien creados por la Rowling como para convertirlos inmediatamente en amantes desenfrenados sin mediar previo aviso ni alguna excusa del por qué tan rotundo cambio. Aunque sé que la idea de cómo juntarlos es bastante idiota, no se me ocurrió nada mejor. Si les da paja (flojera) leer todo y usualmente prefieren saltarse a las partes "emocionantes" les recomeindo que den click atrás y sigan buscando porque aquí no verán nada explícito... aun.  
Aparte del aviso editorial de que todos los personajes de la saga Harry Potter le pertenecen a la Rowling y bla bla bla y que yo sólo soy dueña de la idea de este fic, no tengo mucho más que decir.

Dejen reviews si quieren... (Aunque debo admitir que yo si quiero ).  
Eso es todo.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------Ju.

**1**

_**Vincula Decuria**_

Harry Potter miraba distraídamente la calle de Privet Drive, que comenzaba a iluminarse por las farolas en su última noche con los Dursley. El señor Weasley vendría a buscarlo la mañana siguiente para llevarlo a la Madriguera y había planeado que saldría de ahí después de la boda de Bill y Fleur rumbo al valle de Godric.

Por primera vez desde que había llegado de Howgrats estaba sólo. Sus tíos habían salido esa tarde con Dudley y a pesar de lo tarde que era aún no regresaban. Había imaginado que quizás algún seguidor de Voldemort los pudiese haber atacado al descubrir que eran sus únicos familiares vivos, pero dudaba tener tanta suerte.

A decir verdad, su estadía ese verano había sido menos tortuosa que otros años. Quizás habían entendido que nada de lo que pudiesen hacer para molestarlo podría herirlo más de lo que ya estaba. Su mirada reflejaba una tristeza abrumadora que al parecer había sido suficiente para mermar las ganas de hacerle la vida imposible, era como si ya no hubiese nada que pudiese afectarlo más que la muerte de Dumbledore en manos de Severus Snape.

El cielo terminó de oscurecerse y unas pocas estrellas podían distinguirse en él. La tranquilidad de aquel lugar de casas iguales y jardines perfectamente ordenados le parecía un paisaje irónico en comparación a lo que realmente pasaba allá afuera. Algunas pocas ventanas iluminadas con gente que no sospechaba el peligro en el que se encontraban, y que ahora sin Dumbledore parecía incontenible.

Miró una vez más hacia el final de la calle, esperando ver el auto de su tío Vernon aparecer en cualquier momento, pero nada rompía la calma de lugar.

Finalmente se puso de pie para terminar de ordenar sus cosas. Quería dejar todo listo para marcharse y no volver nunca más. Ya había repartido sus cosas entre algunos conocidos, de hecho en ese mismo momento Hedwig debería estar viajando a entregar su colección de figuras de Quidditch junto con otros pequeños tesoros a Dean Thomas. Lo que tenía para Hermione y para los Weasley podría entregárselos personalmente al día siguiente.

Había comenzado a meter lo que pensaba llevar de ropa cuando un estallido sonó afuera. Corrió a la ventana para encontrarse con los inconfundibles reflejos de luces que producía un rayo de magia al ser disparado. Sin esperar ni un segundo sacó su varita de entre sus cosas y corrió escaleras abajo. En sólo una semana más cumpliría los diecisiete y sería considerado mayor de edad según el Ministerio de Magia; un pequeño adelanto en un caso de emergencia, como parecía ser ese, no sonaba tan terrible.

Abrió la puerta de enfrente y corrió calle abajo en dirección a las luces, pero cuando llegó a la intersección se encontró con la misma calma absoluta de siempre, exceptuando por una de las farolas de la calle de enfrente que estaba botada en el suelo, como si la hubiesen arrancado de sus bases.

Harry sentía su corazón golpeándole con fuerza en el pecho y sus manos levemente entumecidas por la adrenalina. Intentaba escrutar los pequeños sitios donde no llegaba luz, esperando encontrar a algún Mortífago dispuesto a maldecirlo desde su escondite o a alguna otra criatura oscura de las que seguían a Voldemort.

En lugar de eso, solo vio doblar en la esquina de Wisteria Walk al auto de su tío Vernon que luego pasó junto a él por Privet Drive, al parecer sin notarlo.

Echó una última mirada a su alrededor antes de esconder su varita entre su ropa y comenzar a caminar de regreso a casa de los Dursley. Sólo cuando había bajado la guardia de entre unos arbustos a su lado surgió una mano de una palidez cadavérica que se aferró a la suya con una fuerza impresionante. Vio un destello dorado surgir de ese contacto y sintió que su piel se quemaba al mismo tiempo que un frío desgarrador recorría cada sitio de su cuerpo. Intentó soltarse pero aquella mano parecía haberse fundido con la suya.

-"_Lumus"_- exclamó sacando nuevamente su varita y apuntando a los arbustos.

Ahí, escondido entre las ramas estaba un tipo de piel grisácea y cabellos enmarañados, su rostro parecía el de un moribundo, con las mejillas hundidas, los ojos rodeados por manchas negras y los labios rotos. Unos intensos ojos azules y sin brillo lo miraban suplicante a sus pies.

Nada quedaba del orgulloso Draco Malfoy que él había conocido.

-¡TU!- exclamó apuntándolo con su varita mientras buscaba rápidamente en su repertorio alguna maldición que lo hiciera sufrir enormemente. Pero antes de que pudiese formularla, la débil voz de Draco lo detuvo.

-"_Sálvame, Potter_."

Un nuevo destello dorado iluminó su mano y volvió a sentir que recorría su cuerpo aquel frío terrible, pero finalmente pudo soltarse de Draco, que calló al suelo jadeando adolorido.

-¡Qué demonios crees que…

Harry intentó volver a apuntar a Draco con su varita pero su brazo se negó a responderle. Parecía adormecido y cuando intentaba moverlo sentía como pequeñas agujas le clavaban en sus músculos.

-¿Qué me hiciste, hijo de…

Pero se detuvo al darse cuenta como de pronto una densa niebla comenzaba a cubrir el lugar. Un poco más allá las farolas comenzaron a apagarse y supo que aquel aire gélido sólo podía ser obra de Dementores acercándose.

Se dio media vuelta para correr a casa de los Dursley pero esta vez las que no respondían eran sus piernas. A pesar del dolor logró mover una, pero la otra parecía pegada al suelo. Sentía que la niebla se volvía más espesa a cada segundo y las luces iban disminuyendo cada vez más cerca de él.

Sintió la mano débil de Draco aferrándose a su pantalón.

-No puedes dejarme, Potter- dijo con un hilo de voz –Ahora tienes que salvarme…

-¿Por qué querría salvar a un Mortífago como tú?- le preguntó Harry mientras seguía intentando mover sus piernas para huir.

-Porque sino… no podrás moverte y te encontrarán a ti también…

Harry cayó de rodillas e intentó arrastrarse, pero su cuerpo se negaba a obedecerle.

A su lado Draco intentaba incorporarse pero sus brazos no parecían lo suficientemente fuertes como para sostenerlo.

-De eso se trata el _Vincula Decuria_, Potter…

Harry lo miró extrañado, intentando entender de lo que hablaba. De reojo pudo ver a sus espaldas, a no más de una cuadra, un par de figuras sombrías deslizarse lentamente en su dirección

-… Tienes que salvarme…

Volvió a mirar hacia atrás y vio como aquellas figuras parecían acercarse más rápido. Sin darse tiempo para pensarlo dos veces, se puso de pié y tomó a Draco del antebrazo, tirándolo consigo hacia la casa de los Dursley y esta vez su cuerpo pareció obedecerle sin problemas. Sintió a Malfoy tropezar un par de veces, como si sus pies se le enredaran, pero estaba tan delgado que arrastrarlo no se le hacía nada de difícil. Entró rápidamente a casa de los Dursley, arrojando al suelo a Draco que se arrastró hasta la pared más cercana para sentarse jadeante contra ella. Harry aún mantenía su varita con fuerza en su mano mientras corría hacia la ventana de la sala. Afuera pudo ver como aquellas figuras oscuras se detenían frente a su casa unos segundos para luego seguir avanzando.

-¡Qué demonios crees que haces azotando la puerta, maldito demonio!- bramó su tío Vernon saliendo de la cocina, aun con su saco dominguero puesto. Sólo entonces pareció reparar en el invitado no deseado que estaba en su recibidor.

En seguida salió tía Petunia y dejó escapar un grito al ver a Draco y no pareció atreverse a dar un paso más allá de la puerta de la cocina. Atrás de ella la cara regordeta de Dudley se asomó para ver qué estaba pasando.

-¡Quién es este andrajoso¿¡Qué hace en mi casa?

-… ¿Andrajoso?- murmuró Draco con un murmullo ofendido.

-Shh… Silencio- ordenó Harry aún mirando por la ventana y manteniendo su varita en alto- Hay Dementores allá afuera.

Al oír aquello Dudley pareció esconderse detrás de su madre mientras la expresión del tío Vernon cambiaba de un tono rojo ira a un pálido aterrado.

-De… Dem… - tartamudeó él, alejándose de la puerta de entrada.

-Dementores, idiota _muggle_… - dijo Malfoy con un dejo despectivo- Que no sean capaces ni siquiera de hablar propiamente.

Por muy asustado que estuviese el tío Vernon, no iba a soportar que lo insultaran en su propia casa.

-¿Quién es este?- volvió a preguntar el tío Vernon apuntando a Draco.- Quiero que salga inmediatamente de mi casa o yo mismo lo echaré a patadas a la calle.

Harry se alejó de la ventana y volvió junto a los demás. No sabía cual de todas las personas que estaban en ese recibidor le parecían más desagradables.

-Ya te dije, tío, que hay Dementores afuera.- repitió Harry manteniendo su varita donde los Dursley pudiesen verla- Si sale ahora van a atraparlo, y quizás también te atrapen a ti por sacarlo.

Aunque aquella idea sonaba relativamente tentadora.

-Apuesto que es otro de tus amigos _extraños_- dijo tía Petunia recuperándose un poco al ver como Malfoy había ensuciado su impecable alfombra.- Sabes perfectamente que no son bienvenidos en esta casa.

-Pues Potter ahora tiene una responsabilidad que cumplir conmigo, _señora_... –dijo Draco con un tono que parecía ser más bien un insulto.

Harry lo agarró fuertemente del cuello de su túnica y lo levanto unos centímetros del suelo.

-¡Ahora vas a explicarme qué haces aquí y qué es eso de "Vinculo-lo-que-sea"!

-_Vincula Decuria_, Potter- corrigió Malfoy. – Aunque no creo que sea oportuno hablar de esas cosas frente a…

Se detuvo y miró de reojo a los Dursley.

-¡HABLA!- le gritó Harry zamarreándolo un poco, logrando que la cabeza de Draco se golpeara un par de veces contra la pared.

-Quizás… deberían irse a dormir…- dijo Malfoy mirando por unos momentos a cada uno de los parientes de Harry.

Al instante todos parecieron muy interesados en irse a sus camas.

-No quiero encontrarlo aquí cuando despierte- dijo la tía Petunia antes de terminar de subir las escaleras- Y quiero mi alfombra limpia en la mañana.

Harry los observó incrédulo unos instantes hasta que escuchó cerrarse las puertas del cuarto de sus tíos y de Dudley.

-¿Qué les hiciste?

-Se nota que no aprendiste mucho el año pasado en Howgrats, sino recordarías…

Pero entonces la voz de Malfoy dejó de sonar y su mente se vio invadida por los recuerdos de su año anterior, de sus sesiones con Dumbledore descubriendo la vida de Tom Riddle, de la búsqueda de los Horrocruxes y finalmente de aquella noche en la torre de Astronomía. Sintió un acceso de ira llenándolo por completo y, a pesar de que al principio su puño se negó a responder, finalmente la rabia pudo más y golpeó con toda sus fuerzas la cara de Malfoy, que de no haber estado firmemente sujetado por Harry, habría caído al piso.

-Si crees que puedes traer a tus amigos Mortífagos aquí para eliminarme, o si piensas que puedes hacerlo tú, estas muy equivocado- le siseó Harry, conteniendo las ganas de seguir golpeándolo hasta matarlo- Aunque no lo parezca, esta casa esta siendo vigilada permanentemente por miembros de la Orden del Fénix.

-¿De verdad?- preguntó Draco mirándolo fijamente de vuelta, con una leve sonrisa en sus labios que mostraba sus dientes enrojecidos por la sangre- ¿Entonces por qué no han aparecido aún para rescatarte de los Dementores o del _Terrible Malfoy_?

Aunque sabía que era cierto que lo estaban protegiendo día y noche y también confiaba ciegamente en que alguno de la Orden estaba a cargo de su protección, la verdad era que dudaba que estuviesen enterados de que Draco Malfoy, quién había logrado huir gracias a Snape del enfrentamiento de la torre, estaba sentado frente a él en el número cuatro de Privet Drive.

-Quizás porque saben que no vales la pena, Malfoy.

Draco pareció forzar una sonrisa.

-¿Que el Mortífago más joven de la historia no vale la pena?- dijo levantando su brazo y volteándolo para dejar descubierta la figura de una calavera con una serpiente saliéndole de la boca-Yo no estaría tan seguro.

Harry se quedó unos segundos observando aquella marca horrible y sintió una leve punzada en su cicatriz.

-… Sinceramente creo que no hay nadie protegiéndote, Potter- dijo Malfoy volviendo a cubrirse el brazo- Y de haber querido hacerte algún daño ¿No crees que ya lo habría hecho?

-Sé que no serías capaz, Malfoy- dijo Harry repentinamente recordando la cara de asustado que tenía mientras apuntaba a Dumbledore con su varita- Alguien que se encierra a llorar en el baño con _Myrtle la Llorona_…

-¡Al menos no lo hago en público para que todos me tengan lástima!- dijo Draco a la defensiva.

Harry sintió nuevamente las ganas de golpearlo pero su puño nuevamente se negaba a responderle.

-¿Vas a golpearme de nuevo, Potter?

-¡Debería matarte!

-No podrías hacerlo, imbécil- dijo Draco con indiferencia- Al menos ya no.

Harry volvió a zamarrearlo contra la pared, esta vez más violentamente que la anterior.

-¡Dime qué me hiciste allá afuera!

Draco dejó escapar un leve gemido pero mantuvo su mirada clavada en la de Harry.

-Es un encantamiento, Potter…

-No me digas- respondió Harry en un tono excesivamente irónico- Me refiero a qué es lo que hace. ¿Cómo es eso que le dijiste a mi tía Petunia, de que tengo una responsabilidad contigo?

-Lo que escuchaste, idiota- continuó Draco con voz adolorida- El V_incula Decuria_ es como un pacto que obliga a cumplir con una sola misión…

-¿De qué estas hablando, Malfoy?- preguntó Harry soltando un poco el cuello de la túnica sucia del chico.

-Lo que te ordené allá afuera, Potter- respondió Malfoy con una horrible sonrisa sarcástica en sus labios quebrajados.

Harry lo soltó definitivamente y se alejó un poco de él. No podía darle crédito a lo que estaba escuchando, lo que le había "ordenado" Malfoy cuando lo encontró en la calle, cuando le _suplicó_ que lo salvara ¿Esa había sido la misión de la que hablaba? Al parecer era un pacto mágico, lo que lo volvía posiblemente inquebrantable. Deseó intensamente que Hermione estuviese ahí para que le explicara qué era un _Vincula Decuria_ y si había alguna forma de salirse de esa. Aunque estaba más que claro que al menos no era asunto de voluntad. Ya había tratado de atacarlo y de dejarlo atrás cuando aparecían los Dementores, pero se le había hecho imposible; su cuerpo no reaccionaba cuando se trataba de magia, porque al menos sí había podido golpearlo una vez, aunque ahora que lo notaba, su mano se sentía extrañamente adolorida, quizás más de la cuenta.

-¿O sea que viniste hasta aquí sólo para que yo te salvara? Y seguro que esos Dementores no eran parte de tu comitiva- dijo Harry volviendo a su tono irónico, mas que nada provocado por la rabia que se apoderaba de él- ¿Acaso tu Amo se enfadó demasiado contigo porque no fuiste tú quién mató a Dumbledore?

Draco lo observó con una mirada de terror puro.

-… Ah! Es eso entonces…

-¡Cállate, Potter!- exigió Malfoy levantando un poco más su débil voz- No sabes nada…

-Te equivocas, Malfoy, sé muy bien lo que pasó en esa torre- dijo Harry poniéndose de pié frente a Draco y cruzando los brazos- Yo estuve ahí.

La cara de Malfoy se desfiguró aún más.

-Estaba escondido, no podían verme y Dumbledore me había paralizado.- continuó Harry alzando su voz con cada palabra- Vi cuando entraste y lo atacaste, vi cómo gimoteabas que si no lo hacías Voldemort te mataría, a ti y a tu familia ¡Y también vi como no fuiste capaz de hacer nada y tuvo que llegar Snape a hacer tu trabajo¿Vas a negarme que fue eso lo que pasó, Malfoy?

Draco miraba al suelo en silencio.

-¿Y por qué ahora vienes a buscarme a mi? He visto como los esclavos de tu Amo se arrastran un poco y son perdonados…

-…Yo no iba a suplicarle…

-¡No me vengas con el orgullo de los Malfoy¡Tú y toda tu familia no son más que un montón de…

-¡CALLATE, POTTER!

Nuevamente Draco había levantado su mirada hacia Harry y esta vez parecía estarlo desafiando con ojos vidriosos pero decididos.

-Si piensas que voy a creerte estas muy equivocado, Malfoy- continuó Harry después de unos breves segundos de silencio- Voy a contactarme inmediatamente con el ministerio para que vengan a buscarte…

-No puedes hacerlo, Potter.

-¡Claro que puedo hacerlo!

-No, porque estarías violando el pacto…

-¡Métete tu maldito pacto por donde te quepa!- le gritó Harry exasperado. Ya no quería seguir escuchando nada sobre el famoso pacto- Los del ministerio te llevarán a Azkabán y ese es un lugar donde Voldemort no irá a buscarte, tu mismo padre ha estado…

-Lucius esta muerto, Potter…- lo corrigió Draco con un hilo de voz desde el suelo.

Harry notó de inmediato que lo había llamado por su nombre en vez de decirle _padre_.

-Mentira, habrían dicho algo en El Profeta…

-Fue hace unas horas- dijo el chico mientras se mordía el labio inferior- Probablemente saldrá algo mañana… O quizás también intenten ocultar eso del mundo…

El silencio pareció extenderse entre ellos por una eternidad. Harry sólo lo miraba imperturbable, a pesar de la inmensa rabia que sentía en ese momento.

-…Mi madre… ella también…- murmuró Malfoy con la voz quebrada.

Su cuerpo comenzó a temblar y Harry pudo escuchar claramente como intentaba sofocar los sollozos.

Y viéndolo ahí sentado en el suelo de esa casa, una casa _muggle_, con su túnica que alguna vez debió haber sido muy elegante, ahora sucia y rota; el pelo platinado, que siempre había estado perfectamente peinado y que ahora estaba enmarañado y grasiento; y su rostro, siempre desafiante y altanero, esta vez increíblemente demacrado, conteniendo las lágrimas después de haber perdido a sus padres, por primera vez Harry sintió verdadera lástima por Draco Malfoy.

Aún así seguía a la defensiva.

-Eso no te vuelve menos Mortífago, Malfoy.

Draco levantó la mirada y Harry sintió que Draco lo fulminaba con sus ojos llorosos.

-¡No sabes lo que dices, imbécil¡NO VOY A SEGUIR SIRVIENDO A QUIEN MATÓ A MI MADRE!

-¿Entonces por qué me mostraste tan orgulloso tu marca!

Draco lo observó como si estuviese buscando alguna respuesta, pero al parecer no pudo encontrarla y bajó nuevamente la mirada.

-Si hubiese forma de quitármela ya lo habría hecho…- respondió finalmente después de un corto silencio.

-¿Y esperas que te crea?- volvió a preguntarle Harry- ¿Esperas que crea que te cambiaste de bando y te de la bienvenida con los brazos abiertos¡No soy como Dumbledore, Malfoy! A él pudo engañarlo Snape con su arrepentimiento, pero tú no me engañas a mí ¿Esperas que crea que le diste la espalda a tu Amo y que viniste a mí de inmediato, buscando mi protección¡No seas patético!

-No esperaba que me creyeras- dijo Draco ya más repuesto- Se bien que no eres San Potter, pero eras el único que podía servirme.

-¿Servirte?- preguntó Harry sintiendo nuevamente las punzadas de rabia.

-Eres el único que conozco capaz de hacer cualquier estupidez por salvar a alguien.

-¿Y qué te hizo pensar que querría ayudarte a ti?

-Que está en tu naturaleza hacerlo, Potter- respondió Malfoy como si fuese absolutamente obvio- Y ese es uno de los requerimientos del pacto: Sólo puede pedirse aquello que esta en la naturaleza del otro cumplir. Nadie mejor que tú para protegerme del Señor Oscuro.

Harry fingió una carcajada.

-Realmente patético, Malfoy –dijo Harry con voz cansina- En unas horas más vendrá el señor Weasley a recogerme y creo que estaré encantado de dejar que sea él quien se encargue de tu "protección".

-No creo que puedas hacerlo, Potter- dijo Malfoy moviéndose un poco como si sus músculos hubiesen empezado a dormirse- Menos ahora que sabes que en ningún sitio que me diera el ministerio podría estar a salvo.

Harry bufó cansado. Aun no podía creer lo que estaba pasando.

-… Además de que sabes que puedo servirte de mucho.

-¡Que demonios estas diciendo, maldito imbécil!

-Que tengo suficiente información sobre el Señor Oscuro que puede interesarte y tantas ganas como tú de destruirlo- respondió Malfoy con una extraña mirada insidiosa.

-¿Y esperas que crea eso también?

-Ya te dije que no espero que creas nada- dijo Malfoy con tono cansado- Pero al menos puedes estar seguro de que el pacto del _Vincula Decuria_ sí tendrás que cumplirlo.

-Y si no quiero cumplirlo ¿Qué?- preguntó Harry cruzando sus brazos de forma desafiante.

-Creo que ya te has dado cuenta de lo que pasa cuando te niegas a cumplirlo- dijo Malfoy esbozando una sonrisa.

-Eso será hasta que sepa como deshacerlo, idiota.

-Pues puedes preguntarle a quién quieras, incluso posiblemente tu amiga _sangre sucia_ sepa que este tipo de pactos no pueden romperse sin romper a los pactantes.

-¡JA, creo que llevarte por delante no es una mala oferta.

-¿Y que el mundo perdiese a su _Elegido_?- respondió Draco sarcástico- No serías tan _egoísta_.

Harry volvió a perder la paciencia. Tomó nuevamente a Draco y lo obligó a ponerse de pié, manteniendo su cara a unos pocos centímetros de la de la suya hasta sentir la respiración asustada de Draco en sus labios.

-Dime que demonios quieres realmente, Malfoy.- le ordenó Harry con una mirada que no permitía evasivas.

-Ya te lo dije, Potter- contestó Malfoy con voz susurrante y enrabiada, mirándolo fijamente de vuelta y sin retroceder ni un centímetro de él- Quiero destruir a quién me quitó a mi madre.

Harry lo soltó y Draco volvió a apoyarse tambaleante contra la pared, aunque logró permanecer de pié.

-Pues puedes buscarte otro compañero de aventura porque yo no estoy interesado. No me gustaría que Voldemort sepa lo que estoy haciendo gracias a su espía.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que me espiará a mi más que a ti, Potter?- preguntó Draco. Tenía un punto; Harry sabía que Voldemort podría meterse en su mente cuando quisiera -Sobre todo ahora que Dumbledore ya no está para protegerte; tiene el camino libre para ir por ti.

-Te equivocas, Malfoy- le dijo Harry- Soy yo quién quiere ir por él.

-Y ahora estas obligado a llevarme contigo.

-Pues según lo que entendí tu famoso pacto sólo me obliga a salvarte de él.

Draco se quedó observando a Harry con una mirada indescifrable y en completo silencio. Él tampoco dijo nada y aquel instante pareció extenderse por mucho tiempo.

Harry no sabía qué pensar de lo que estaba pasando ahí. Su cerebro le recordaba que estaba frente a Draco Malfoy, un Mortífago hijo de otro peor, a quién había odiado desde su primer año en Howgrats, que había hecho cuanto había estado en sus manos para hacerle la vida imposible y que había coronado esos años lastimando gravemente a Katie Bell y a Ron y causando la muerte del propio Dumbledore; nada de lo que pudiese decir o hacer podrían cambiar lo que ya había pasado. Pero… ¿Y si realmente eran auténticas las intenciones de Malfoy? Si era verdad lo que le contaba sobre sus padres, si de verdad estaban muertos por culpa de Voldemort. Nadie mejor que él para entender el anhelo de venganza que eso significaba. Pero aún así, no había forma de saber si mentía o no. Quizás cuando llegase el señor Weasley podría pedirle que le hicieran algunas pruebas para confirmar si era verdad lo que decía, aunque posiblemente si eran mentiras y todo era una trampa, estaría preparado para enfrentarse a cualquier tipo de interrogatorio y pasarlo sin problemas.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por ruidos provenientes de la calle. Nuevamente sujetando con fuerza su varita corrió hacia la ventana de la sala y observó; afuera las luces de las farolas se habían apagado y la figura de un mago vestido con túnicas verdes y un sombrero que no lograba cubrir su avanzada calvicie, iluminado sólo por la luz que salía de su varita, daba órdenes silenciosas a otras figuras que se movían cerca de él. Después de unos segundos se volvió hacia la entrada del número cuatro y Harry pudo ver cómo se acercaba a su puerta. Antes que pudiese tocar él ya estaba abriéndola para darle la bienvenida.

-Señor Weasley- dijo Harry mientras le echaba un vistazo a la reacción de Malfoy y, tal como esperaba, la mueca de terror en la cara del rubio fue impagable.

-¡Harry!-exclamó el mago abrazando de inmediato al muchacho-¡Dios, estábamos tan preocupados! En cuanto se dio la alarma…

Sólo entonces el señor Weasley pareció notar la presencia de Draco en la habitación.

-_¡Petrificus Totalus!_

Acto seguido Malfoy cayó al suelo en posición rígida y produciendo un fuerte ruido a penas amortiguado por la alfombra de tía Petunia.

-¡Qué hace éste aquí!- preguntó el señor Weasley acercándose con cuidado al cuerpo de Draco para luego agacharse y comenzar a registrarlo.

-Es lo mismo que me he estado preguntando yo- contestó Harry y luego procedió a resumirle lo que había pasado esa noche. Cuando llegaba casi al final de su relato apareció Tonks en la puerta con las mejillas enrojecidas y visiblemente fatigada. Estaba vestida con una túnica de tonos violeta y su pelo era de un amarillo intenso que, a decir verdad, no le quedaba muy bien.

-Dawlish y Will van a seguir las huellas- informó ella apresuradamente mientras ponía sus manos en sus rodillas e intentaba recobrar el aliento- Aunque creo que sólo eran esos dos que encontramos.

Luego, apoyándose en el marco de la puerta, resopló un par de veces y con un movimiento de su mano por su pelo volvió a estar tan bien como siempre.

-¡Hola, Ha…QUÉ DEMONIOS!

Harry suspiró y volvió a relatar los últimos acontecimientos, esta vez ayudado un poco por el señor Weasley, lo que lo hizo levemente más corto.

Tonks observó a Draco, que aún petrificado lanzaba miradas de odio a los recién llegados.

-¡_Vincula Decuria_, Harry! Eso es un encantamiento bastante poderoso- exclamó Tonks dándole un pequeño puntapié al cuerpo de Draco- ¡Este maldito idiota!

-Está bien, Tonks, no nos desesperemos. - dijo el señor Weasley como si intentase calmar los ánimos- Dime, Harry ¿Qué fue lo que tú pactaste con él?

-Ya se lo dije, señor- respondió Harry devolviéndole la mirada de odio a Malfoy- Tengo que salvarlo.

-No, no lo que él pacto contigo-dijo el mago- Sino lo que tú pactaste con él ¿Cuál fue tu demanda?

-¿La mía?- preguntó Harry confundido- Yo… no sabía que tenía que hacer una.

Tonks le dio un nuevo puntapié a Draco, esta vez más fuerte.

-¡Tratabas de engañar a Harry, maldita rata!

Nuevamente el señor Weasley ignoró lo que hacía el pié de Tonks.

-Pues sí, es un pacto pero ambas partes deben firmar con sus respectivas demandas- explicó él mientras volvía a registrar la ropa de Draco, al parecer sin encontrar nada, excepto su varita en uno de los bolsillos de su túnica- Si él ya expuso la suya, es tu turno de decidir qué vas a demandarle a este…

Los ojos de Malfoy flameaban de rabia pero a ninguno de los que estaban ahí observándolo parecía importarle.

-Yo que tú le ordenaría que se suicidara de la manera más lenta y dolorosa posible- murmuró Tonks, que al sentir las miradas de los demás sobre ella, agregó- Es sólo una sugerencia.

-No se trata de dar órdenes, Nimphadora- explicó el señor Weasley mientras revisaba la varita de Malfoy para luego guardársela ante la impotente mirada de su dueño- Debe ser algo que la otra persona pueda cumplir porque esta en su naturaleza hacerlo.

-Si… él mencionó eso también.

Tonks dejó escapar una risa irónica.

-Eso reduciría tus posibilidades a mentir, traicionar o cometer actos cobardes- dijo ella- ¡Gran mérito!

Nuevamente los tres se quedaron en silencio mirando a Malfoy, cuyos ojos habían empezado a lagrimear de rabia.

-Será mejor que los llevemos al ministerio- dijo finalmente el señor Weasley- Ahí veremos qué hacer con todo esto.

-¡Pero Arthur! Debe estar mintiendo. Sin duda lo envió su Amo a buscarte, Harry- dijo Tonks molesta- Lo que hay que hacer es llevarlo directamente a Azkabán.

-Pero primero tenemos que resolver lo del Pacto. Yo los llevaré y tú, Nimphadora, encárgate de las cosas de Harry, envíalas a la Madriguera- ordenó el señor Weasley mientras se registraba los bolsillos buscando algo- ¿Dónde están tus tíos, Harry?

-Arriba durmiendo-respondió Harry. Luego, apuntando a Malfoy, agregó- Él los mandó a dormir.

-Usando magia contra _muggles_ indefensos, Draco- murmuró el señor Weasley con un cierto grado de satisfacción- Eso agrega una falta más a tu hoja ya sucia.

Al parecer el hecho de haberlo encontrado en la escena del crimen le hacia bastante gracia al mago que, después de escarbarse los bolsillos finalmente extrajo una bola de cristal del porte de una pelota de tenis.

-Bien, con esto nos iremos.

Sin embargo había algo más que Harry deseaba saber antes de partir.

-Señor Weasley ¿Es verdad que Lucius Malfoy está muerto?- preguntó el muchacho.

-Sí, Harry- respondió él como si le hubiese preguntado por el color del cielo- Los guardias encontraron su cuerpo hace unas horas.

Harry miró a Malfoy, aún tendido y con la misma mirada de rabia. Al menos esa parte de su historia era verdad.

-No perdamos más tiempo- dijo el señor Weasley agachándose para tomar a Draco se uno de sus brazos inmóviles mientras con la otra mano sostenía la bola de cristal en alto- Pon tu mano, Harry.

Harry puso su mano sobre la bola de cristal y sintió como si se hubiese pegado a ella. Al parecer era un tipo de traslador.

-¡Al Ministerio de Magia!

Acto seguido pareció que toda la casa de los Dursley empezaba a girar hasta volverse sólo un torbellino irreconocible que luego comenzó a descender su velocidad hasta que de pronto empezó a tomar la forma de un pasillo con numerosas puertas a cada lado.

Aunque Harry ya había estado varias veces en el Ministerio no pudo reconocer el lugar en el que estaban. Cruzaron una de las puertas que llevaba a una escalera, por la que bajaron un piso y abrieron otra que llevaba a un pasillo idéntico al que habían dejado.

-Son parte de las nuevas medidas de seguridad, Harry- le explicó el señor Weasley mientras abría una de las puertas para entrar a otro pasillo idéntico- Si no sabes qué puerta abrir, puedes encontrarte con una desagradable sorpresa.

El señor Weasley pareció contar mentalmente antes de decidirse a abrir una de ellas. Cuando entraron Harry finalmente pudo encontrarse con un lugar conocido: El cuartel de los Aurors.

El lugar se veía aún más desordenado que la última vez que Harry lo visitó; los cubículos estaban en su mayoría cerrados y los carteles de magos y criaturas buscadas habían aumentado hasta cubrir prácticamente toda una pared. En otra pared pudo notar un enorme lienzo con varios cuadros con diferentes nombres, a cuyo pié iban cambiando las líneas, como si se fuese actualizando la información que mostraban. Ya no había espacio para las fotos familiares ni para los cuadros de equipos de Quidditch, a excepción de uno con la selección de Inglaterra que tenía algunos de sus miembros marcados con círculos rojos.

-¡Arthur!– exclamó un hombre saliendo apresuradamente de uno de los cubículos con su varita en alto. No parecía mayor que el señor Weasley y, como él, se notaba que llevaba ropa muggle bajo sus túnicas. Su cabello canoso y ondulado estaba atado en su nuca, dejando al descubierto unas enormes entradas en su frente. Se veía bastante demacrado a pesar de que las líneas que más se marcaban en su rostro eran las que rodeaban a su boca - ¿Qué está pasando?

-Gawain, que bueno que estés tú aquí- dijo el señor Weasley dejando el cuerpo de Draco en el suelo. Unas gotas de sudor cubrían la frente y la calva del hombre- Te presento a Harry Potter. Será mejor que sea él quien te cuente.

El señor Weasley tomó asiento para recuperarse mientras Harry (luego de estrechar la mano de Gawain Robards, el nuevo jefe del departamento de Aurors, que como todos parecía encantado de conocerlo), procedió a contar por tercera vez lo que le había pasado esa noche.

Gawain Robards lo observaba detenidamente mientras Harry hablaba y, a pesar de que en ningún momento lo hizo sentir mal, aquella mirada inquisidora le llamó poderosamente la atención; No era que estuviese dudando de él, no era eso lo que parecía indicar su rostro, más bien parecía como si intentase descubrir algo detrás de los hechos que él le relataba. Después de conocer a Scrimgeour y de tener todos los problemas que tuvo con él el año anterior, Robards le pareció una persona muchísimo más agradable.

-Maldita sabandija- murmuró Robards mirando a Draco- Nada mejor se podría esperar de uno de su clase.

-Cierto, Gawain- dijo el señor Weasley poniéndose de pié nuevamente- Pero aún tenemos el problema del Pacto; Harry aun no lo ha sellado.

-Y ese es un problema bastante grave- dijo Gawain mirando a Draco.

Agitando su varita movió una de las sillas que estaban cerca y la dejó junto de Draco, a quién luego levantó con otro movimiento de su varita. Acto seguido el cuerpo de Draco pareció perder su rigidez, cayendo pesadamente en la silla para luego ser atado por cuerdas mágicas que el mismo Auror conjuró.

-Veamos qué tiene que decirnos este.

Tras un leve además de Robards, el señor Weasley liberó a Draco del embrujo y sólo después de varios improperios, el muchacho rubio pareció controlarse un poco.

-Así que, por lo que nos dice Harry Potter- comenzó Gawain sentándose en frente de Malfoy y apuntándolo con su varita- Estas dispuesto a cooperar.

-¡Yo no estoy dispuesto a cooperar con un _sangre sucia_ como usted!- le gritó Malfoy y al siguiente segundo su cara se volteó bruscamente como si hubiese recibido un golpe invisible.

Harry miró sorprendido al Auror.

-Lo siento, pero esas palabras no están permitidas en mi presencia- dijo Gawain con una leve sonrisa en sus labios- Ahora ¿En qué estábamos? Ah, ibas a contarme qué fue lo que pasó con tu padre.

Los ojos de Draco se clavaron con un odio impresionante en los de Robards, pero el Auror no pareció darle importancia.

-O quizás estás más interesado en contarnos qué pasó con tu madre, porque hace un par de días desapareció de nuestros registros ¿Alguna idea?

Esta vez la mirada de Draco pareció nublarse con lo que podría haberse descrito como tristeza de no ser porque aún mantenía la furia anterior.

-Disculpe- lo interrumpió Harry de pronto, aprovechando el silencio de Draco- ¿Cómo es eso de que desapareció de sus registros?

Gawain se volvió a mirar a Harry y su rostro perdió instantáneamente la dureza con la que había estado interrogando a Malfoy.

-Llevamos un registro de todos los colaboradores que conocemos de Ya-Sabes-Quién que nos informa qué tan activos están últimamente- explicó el hombre rápidamente indicando el lienzo nuevo que Harry había notado al entrar- Y el cuadro de Narcisa Malfoy lleva ya tres días sin mostrar actividad.

-¡ES PORQUE ESTÁ MUERTA, IMBÉCIL!- gritó Draco enfurecido antes de recibir un nuevo golpe invisible que hizo volar un par de lágrimas que le habían asomado.

-Eso me esperaba- dijo el Auror- Pero aún puede ser una trampa. Además que no hemos encontrado el cuerpo…

-Ni van a encontrarlo- agregó Draco con su cara mirando hacia un costado, semicubierta por su pelo enmarañado- No creo que quede nada de él.

-¡Explícate!- le ordenó Robards tomando nuevamente su tono endurecido.

-¡No voy a decirle nada sobre eso!- contestó desafiante Draco, nuevamente mirando de vuelta al Auror.

-¡Pues yo creo que sí lo harás!

La voz de Malfoy bajó hasta convertirse en un siseo desafiante y orgulloso.

-…Oblígueme si puede…

La tensión entre ambos se extendió por unos segundos que se hicieron eternos.

-Sabes que puedo usar cualquier método para hacerte hablar ¿Verdad?- amenazó Robards después de un rato.

-Puede hacer lo que quiera- le respondió Malfoy con una convicción que Harry jamás imaginó que llegaría a ver en él- Pero no voy a decirle nada de mi madre, excepto que esta muerta.

-Y que no encontraremos su cuerpo porque ya no esta- le corrigió Robards.

El rostro de Malfoy se contorsionó como si hubiese recibido un nuevo golpe, sólo que esta vez fueron sólo las palabras del Auror las que lo provocaron. Harry no quería aceptar que estaba sintiendo lástima por él. Si era verdad que su madre estaba muerta, el interrogatorio del Gawain Robards era algo extremadamente cruel, incluso para alguien como Draco Malfoy. Observó al señor Weasley y por su mirada pudo deducir que él pensaba lo mismo.

Aún así Gawain Robards no se detuvo.

-Entonces quizás te gustaría compartir con nosotros donde está tu padrino, o tu tía Bellatrix o algún otro de tus amigos.

-Están con el Señor Oscuro- contestó Malfoy inmediatamente- Aunque el lugar exacto no lo sé.

-Ya veo- sonrió el Auror- ¿Algo más que quieras informarme?

-Que tiene gente metida en el ministerio trabajando para él.

El rostro del señor Weasley se retorció en una mueca casi ofendida.

-¿Puedes darnos los nombres?- preguntó Robards con la misma dureza de siempre.

-No los sé- respondió Malfoy- Sólo sé que hay alguien del departamento de regulación de criaturas mágicas bajo la maldición _imperius_ que está facilitando el ingreso de sus seguidores.

-Interesante- murmuró Robards- Entonces estás dispuesto a darnos información pero no a decirnos qué pasó con el supuesto cadáver de Narcisa Malfoy ¿No debería resultarme sospechoso eso?

-¡Piense lo que quiera!- contestó airado el muchacho.

Gawain Robards permaneció unos segundos con la mirada fija en Malfoy antes de continuar.

-¿Tampoco me dirás qué tiene que ver Fenrir Greyback con eso?

La cara de Malfoy tomó de pronto un tono pálido casi verdoso y su mirada parecía el de un niño asustado.

"_Legeremancia_", pensó Harry al ver bien al Auror, "Esta leyéndole la mente". Luego recordó que Snape había sido el maestro de ese ramo en Howgrats y se preguntó cómo era posible que Malfoy no estuviese entrenado para contrarrestarlo. Volvió a mirar a Draco y notó que volvía a esforzarse por contener las lágrimas.

-¿No vas a hablar?- preguntó el Auror manteniendo su mirada fija en la de Malfoy- ¿Quieres que sigamos intentándolo de esta forma o preferirías que intentásemos otros métodos?

Al parecer eso era más de lo que el señor Weasley podía soportar. Puso su mano en el hombro del Auror y carraspeó un poco.

-Disculpa, Gawain- dijo él esforzándose por mantener una voz serena- Pero realmente me interesa que arreglemos pronto el problema de Harry. Quisiera llevármelo lo antes posible a un lugar seguro.

-Entiendo, Arthur- dijo el Robards quitando lentamente la mirada sobre Malfoy, que pareció descansar cuando finalmente dejó de observarlo- También creo que es mejor que te lleves a Harry del ministerio; si es verdad lo que dice éste chico, no es bueno que se esté paseando por nuestros pasillos.

Poniéndose de pié Gawain se aproximó a Harry y tomó su mano, examinándola minuciosamente con su varita. De pronto sintió que la piel le quemaba y pudo ver como unas runas que parecían estar hechas de fuego se marcaban en su piel.

-Hmm... Sin duda un _Vincula Decuria_ muy poderoso- murmuró Robards- No hay rastros visibles de magia oscura en él. Aunque, nunca se sabe…

Gawain quitó su varita pero las marcas no se borraron y de hecho parecían arderle aún más.

-¿Qué piensas, Gawain?- le preguntó el señor Weasley asomando su cabeza por sobre el hombro de Harry para observarlo.

-Que no queda más que esperar a que Harry ya haya decidido qué demandar- contestó el Auror tras un leve suspiro- Ojala que este pequeño interrogatorio te haya servido para darte alguna idea.

Harry observó a Draco que mantenía su mirada clavada en el suelo.

-Sí… Creo que ya tengo una idea- respondió Harry acercándose a Malfoy, luego, volteándose nuevamente hacia Robards preguntó- ¿Cómo se hace esto?

El Auror pareció esbozar una sonrisa casi paternal.

-Vamos por partes- dijo él acercándose a los muchachos- Primero, con tu varita apunta a la marca que quedó en tu mano y di "_Vincula Decuria"_ con voz clara y fuerte.

Harry sacó su varita de su bolsillo y apuntó las runas que aún no desaparecían.

-_"Vincula Decuria"_

En seguida las runas refulgieron en un tono dorado y se marcaron aún más en su piel, provocándole un fuerte ardor, como si realmente lo estuviesen quemando.

-Bien… Ahora toma la mano de Malfoy, la misma que él uso contigo, y apriétala con fuerza- indicó el Auror, moviendo su varita para obligar a Draco a levantar su mano.

Harry tomó la mano de Draco y nuevamente sintió aquel frío desgarrador recorriendo cada fibra de su cuerpo. Miró a los ojos a Malfoy y notó que al parecer él estaba sintiendo lo mismo. Aún así, permaneció en silencio, mirándolo de vuelta como expectante de lo que iba a ordenarle.

-Ahora, Harry, viene la parte más importante así que escúchame bien- dijo Robards a su lado- Primero tienes que decir claramente lo que demandas, escoge bien tus palabras para que no puedan ser malinterpretadas después; recuerda que estas pactando con un mortífago.

Malfoy lanzó una mirada de odio a Robards pero él no le dio importancia y continuó con su explicación.

-Una vez que hayas terminado con tu demanda, debes decir el nombre de Malfoy y ya con eso debería sellarse el pacto- dijo finalmente Robards- ¿Todo claro?

Harry asintió y miró fijamente a Draco, que le devolvió la mirada con algo de rabia en ella.

-Entonces adelante- terminó el Auror dando un paso hacia atrás, dejando solos a ambos muchachos.

Por la cabeza de Harry habían corrido tantas ideas pero sólo después de haber escuchado ese interrogatorio una de ellas se había vuelto más clara que las demás. Si era verdad todo lo que había visto y escuchado, era posible que todo resultara medianamente bien. Si no, no quería ni pensarlo. Pero como no le quedaba otra alternativa, sólo podía arriesgarse.

-Serás fiel a la Orden del Fénix y a mí como lo eras con tu madre, Draco Malfoy- exclamó con voz clara y sin titubear Harry.

Nuevamente sintió que su piel ardía y que el frío recorría su cuerpo. Dejó ir la mano de Malfoy que lo miraba sorprendido, como si nunca se hubiese esperado algo así.

Harry sintió la mano pesada de Gawain en su espalda. Se volvió para encontrarse con su sonrisa.

-Bien pensado, Harry.

Fin del capítulo 1.


End file.
